


Jeff the Killer x Alice Liddell

by Sherbie



Series: Creepy Shippings [1]
Category: Alice Madness Returns, Creepypasta - Fandom, Jeff the killer - Fandom, Video Games - Fandom, alice liddell - Fandom, jelice
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, F/M, Games, alice liddell - Freeform, jelice - Freeform, otp, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherbie/pseuds/Sherbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two maniacs, both of whom have spent their lives living in pain and suffering. Either from themselves or others, but if the both of them find one another. Will they also find acceptance? (also please let me know if I should continue or not! thnx) -Sherb</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Locked Away

**Alice’s P.O.V**

Gently I rocked myself back and forth on the padded floor, my long, dark chestnut hair pasted to my sweaty skin. I haltingly started to sing my lullaby, the one my mother used to sing to Elizabeth and I before bed time. Before Elizabeth died, before they all died, before I turned into this hell. All because of me, tears threatened to pour out of their prisons which were my eyes. I sucked in an aching breath, trying my best to push away the memories. I continued to sing to myself, wanting so badly to cradle my conscious back to my Wonderland. Away from the havoc and craze of this asylum, this prison. I didn't belong here, who were they to call me a psycho? In their stupid white coats, carrying around their sanity, pointing fingers at us, us. The ones who have been through hell. Calling us crazy, I uncrossed my legs and tried to stand up. The straight jacked holding my arms together uncomfortably, I groaned and tried to shake out, if one of those white coats were in here and I didn't have this damned thing on I would kill them. Frustrated I fell over onto my side, landing softly on the cushioned floor. “Please just take me back...” I pleaded to the Wonderland buried deep in my mind, “Please...” I whispered to myself, I felt tempted to cry. I wanted to curl up and have my mommy hold me tight, but mommy wasn't here anymore. No one was here, it was just me.

 I wanted to close my eyes, I missed my wonderland. I missed the one place where I could be me, loose the agony of reality and live where everything was simply perfection. But those goddamn white coats stole that pleasure from me, the only thing that gave me joy in this damned life and hey stole it away. Leaving me alone with the tormenting guilt of that night. They would inject me everyday, torcher me every day. Telling me that my Wonderland wasn't real. But what they didn't know was that, once I got out of here. What they perceive to be reality will no longer be real for them.


	2. Caught Decorating

**Jeff’s P.O.V**

They wheeled me in there madly, the bed which I was fastened to was shuddering violently from their hurried pace. None of them ventured to look at my face, my beautiful face. No one could look at it, they all thought I was a monster. They all thought I was insane, I guess that’s why they had sent me here. Afraid of what I could do, afraid of my talents, disgusted with my beauty. They had caught me decorating that girls face with my image, those police saw me. They didn't let me complete her, now she would never be beautiful. I laid still in the bed, occasionally writhing underneath the straps now and then, mainly for the fearful looks from the nurses. My eternally opened eyes gazed at the nurses blank and ugly faces. How badly I desired to fix their face, turn those blank canvases into a colourful smile. Just like mine. I started to drift away, just the thought of cutting into those faces with my precise knife, ornamenting them after me, then ending their life. Leaving them as beautiful corpses. A jolt in the ground sent me back into the reality of that shaking bed, my surroundings formed into a white haze, my mind started to spin with the feeling. I could feel it crawling from the dark pits of my stomach, demanding its hunger be taken care of, I smiled. Soon. I thought to myself.

They pushed me into a large white room, I heard a heavy door lock behind them. Locking us all in, I could hear their heavy steps along marble flooring. The doctors stepped back from me and I saw a face stare at me blankly. I could see the fear they had burn away behind all their eyes, I smiled, “Like what you see? You could look the same if you want?” I said to him, he shook his head slowly and took a step back, standing along with the nurses who just looked nervously down at their feet. The nurses were dressed in a blue jumpsuit, the doctors standing properly in their white lab coats. I scoffed, then I heard the door unlock and heavy footsteps saunter towards the bed, a tall man lured over at me. His hair was thinning, his wrinkled face was dotted with age, his eyes a murky brown. He smiled at me, I didn't like that smile. Fake, dishonest, I had to fix him. He proceeded to walk towards a bed side table, picking up a clipboard and reading it casually. “Name, Jeff. Also known as Jeff the Killer.. 16 years old, murderer and psychopath..” He laid the clipboard down again, I smiled. The lust to satisfy the feeling was growing so pounding loud, I could hear it in my ears. Begging me to help it, “Hello Doc..” I said glaring at him, he looked unfazed. Weird, people normally hide away from me, he leaned close to my face, I could smell salt lingering around his breath, sternly he said “I am not afraid of you Jeff. You are just some kid with a knife out there, in here your nothing” I laughed and replied, “The fuckers always say that..” he straightened away from me and whispered something in the nurses ear she nodded and replied, “Yes Dr Tanner” she trudged towards a silver drawer and started sorting through it, all the other workers just stared at me, “What? Too pretty for you?” I yelled at them, the feeling was growing more and more uncontrollable each time I saw those blank canvases. A nurse ran out the room holding a hand over her mouth and muttering something under her breath, she slammed the door behind her. “Don't go you'll miss the party!” I said laughing, the nurse walked up to me with a long needle filled with green liquid in it. I knew what they were going to do, they planned on injecting me with that and then throwing me in one of those damned cells. That was not happening, I was leaving this place. I started to scream, as high as my sulphury lungs would let me. The woman jumped back and looked pleadingly at Dr Tanner who just nodded at the other workers. They ran over and tightened the straps of my bed, the leather straps digging into my lungs. I coughed and hacked painfully, but I screamed ear-splittingly more. I felt hands grip my head trying to hold me still, “No!” I yelled over and over again, the nurse was drawing closer. Then I felt it, a burning sensation through my neck and into my stomach, the needle ripping through my skin and diminishing the feeling, “No!” I yelled, squirming to keep my body alive. “What did you fuckers do?” I groaned, my body was convulsing as the liquid pulsated through me. My vision started to blur, I was not blacking out, and they would turn me into a freak. They would change me, I didn't want to change. Then my body stopped moving, a feeling of nostalgia swept over me. The last thing I remember seeing was Dr Tanner smiling and nodding to himself, “You bastard...”


	3. Part 3

Alice's P.O.V

I hid behind the office door, counting the heavy footsteps of 5 guards, a little challenge. "We saw it stab Dr Hartman right down the hall." Said one of them, a male. His voice was heavy and weary. He would be easy, I snickered to myself. "It..." I whispered under my breath, "Its best we separate sir.." said another on of them, another male. His voice younger, a zen of energy clearly ringing through him. I smiled devilishly at the thought of ending such a short life. I peeked my head through the office window and watched quietly as they all headed to different corridors of the floor. I could see one of them walking towards the office. Gripping my knife tight, I felt a rush of adrenaline rise through my body. I crouched down as the guard walked past me and into the office. He jumped back when his glowing flashlight landed on the dead white coats body. "Oh God.." he said to himself, his voice brimming with horror. I jumped on his back, hooking my legs and around him and covering his mouth with one hand, gently whispering in his ear, "Please..call me 172" I stabbed him in the neck, his body started to collapse loudly to the floor, his body still shaking. he tried to stop the blood loss, moving his arms helplessly over the wound, I laughed and stabbed him in the chest. Blood splattered into my hair, over my face. The perfection landed in my mouth, I smiled and licked my lips. the hunger grew stronger, the hunt was on.

I could hear the four other guards running towards the office, smiling I stepped out to greet them, they stood there still. Their faces horrified, they all had in their hands taser guns. I scoffed at them, "Stay where you are!" One of them barked at me, it was the younger one. I felt my body tighten, I found it almost admirable for a man to try and over power me. The other guard walked towards me and yelled, "Drop the knife!" I licked my lips and smiled, without thinking I felt my body sprint towards the first guard. Slicing his neck in one quick motion, my body performing such swift acts of agility that all I had to think and let my primal instincts take over. I jumped on to the second guard slicing his wrists. I jumped on the fourth guard, stabbing him in the neck. The third stood in front of me shaking, the young one. I smiled, throwing my knife I giggled as I watched it land in his eye. He toppled over backwards, the floor echoing with his dead weight. I pulled my knife out and licked the sides, the taste calling out to a part of me that had been buried down for too long, the hunger has just begun. I could feel the beast taking over and it was only going to get worse the longer I let this feeling wait, I needed more. I had to get Dr Tanner.


	4. Resistance

Jeff's P.O.V

_C’mon Jeff..C’mon fight it.. Hunt for me Jeff, they can not stop us. Do it Jeff, wake up. They will never erase us, we are still here. But stop them before they can start trying, Jeff wake up!_

 

My vision started to return to me slowly, my mind was heavy and my vision blurred. The feeling was whispering to me, pulling me out of the heavy unconsciousness before the doctors could do anything to me. I tried to reach up and rub my eyes when I felt them tied down, I shook my wrists. My eyesight started to clear up, I was facing up at a tall ceiling with no windows. I could hear murmuring voices all around me, I tried to look down at my chest. I was tied down to a bed, still in the clothes I was dressed in earlier. My arms were both tied down to either sides of the bed railings by my waist. My legs were tied down at the bottom on either sides of the bed posts. The voices started to clear from murmurs into words, “The patient seems to be waking up Dr Tanner. We should give another does” a female voice said, she sounded fearful, afraid. I wanted to lunge out at her, tear her apart limb from limb. Give her something to really be afraid of, “Its fine..” Dr Tanner said, his gravely voice was brimming with hatred. I could feel his eyes burning at me, I focused my eyes down at my feet. All around me were doctors, as though they had traveled from different parts of the world just to see me squirm. They didn't know that they would be the ones squirming soon, I stared at them all back. Some of them cowered away behind each other, some shook their heads. The rest avoided my gaze, all except Dr Tanner. He stared right at me, I looked at him. His pale neck looked so ripe, so ready to cut. I licked my lips, the feeling was stirring again. Awakening from the heavy, forced sleep. I hadn't had my fill for too long, if they left me like this any longer they would regret it. Dr Tanner walked towards me, his body towering over as I laid on the bed. He smiled to himself, “Hello Doctor, so when are you guys gonna let me out of here?” I asked playfully, I smiled and tilted my head up at him. He grinned and straightened up, tucking his thick hands in his lab coat pockets he sighed and replied, “Ah, you are going to be in here for a while. But in here, you will no longer be Jeff... You are now patient 345” his voice was brimming with some emotion which lay hidden from me, I tried to sit up, the straps tightening around my arms and legs. The doctors all took a step back, except for Tanner. “You are gonna change my name?” I asked raggedly, the doctor just continued to smile. “Nurse.. Make sure you burn 345’s clothes. He will not be leaving this asylum” Tanner said grimly. _How dare they? How dare HE. Try to take away who you are, you musn’t let them. Stop them Jeff! Help us.. Do it for us._ The feeling yelled at me, never before had it spoken to me. Let alone like this, screaming at me for help. I tried to reach up to my head to quiet it down. It wanted out, it needed to be taken care of. I had to kill. The nurse walked over to me, her blonde hair skimmed just above her shoulders. Her blue eyes looking scattered, she started to walk towards my feet. Her hands reaching out to untie my shoes, I started to shake. “NO! NO! NO!” I yelled over and over, I could feel the straps biting down into my arms and legs. I winced but continued to move, I felt a pair of hands push down on my shoulders and another pair hold onto my hair. I yelled over and over, “You can’t do this!” The nurse knelt down to my shoe, I kicked my leg as far as the bindings would let it. I heard her nose break, she took a step back. Blood pouring down her face from her nose. My stomach growled, I licked my lips. The scarlet blood poured all over her, she looked delicious. I felt the feeling moan, I smiled. The scars from my cut-in-smile stretching back. The hands pulled away, Tanner stared at me, then nodded to the nurse to sit down. I watched as some doctors attended to her, Dr Tanner pulled out of his pocket an injection. The one that they injected me with before. _Jeff no! If he puts this inside of us, we will be stuck in here. Suck in this prison! Stop him!_

 

I growled at the doctor, he simply shook his head and continued walking towards me, “You know, I was quite looking forward to you being here. I still am, all the things that we are going to do to you. You will deserve it all, and it will be the only thing you will ever look forward to” I sucked in a breath, swallowing it deeper and deeper down inside with each step he took. Then an alarm went off.

 

Everything stopped, whether or not it was fate. It stopped Tanner, he pulled a long blue curtain around the bed and then the lights started flashing from on to off. Over and over again. I heard a loud scream, followed by another. My hunger was turning into lust from the shrieks, I started to shake along with the flickering lights. The feeling was going to take over my body. I had to fight it, I had to stay strong. I could see the scattered shadows of doctors in the light. The sudden darkness then making the momentary shadows disappear. I could hear the familiar sounds of the slick scrapping of metal on skin, the gushing of blood as it fell to the floor. The pounding, loud sounds of dead bodies falling to the grounds. Who was performing such mastery of my art? I could barely see what was happening, the feeling blurring my vision. I could see the shadow of the long sharp flicker of a blade, followed by the grunts and moans of pain from dozens of fallen victims. Screams erupted from all around me, I wanted to join this feeding frenzy. This was worse torcher than anything my mind could comprehend, then I saw a shadow of movement. I could hear Dr Tanner, he was running away. His feet trampling towards a glowing read exit door that I could just make out from behind the curtains, “Don’t let him out!” I yelled to the mysterious killer. The doors all slammed closed, Dr Tanner was pulling one of them hurriedly. “Let me out!” He yelled over and over, I stared at him. Fear. I smiled, “Why do you want to leave so soon Doc? Do I scare you?” a mysterious voice said. Female. Her voice was thick with a clear english accent, but tinged with something that made my blood run wild. The doctor froze, he stopped pushing at the door. Everything fell still for a moment. I heard a loud thumping on the ground, I saw a  shadowy figure standing still. Then the lights went out. “Don’t worry doctor. I like the dark” she said, the way she played with his mind was delicious, making me hunger to be free. I could hear the doctor whimpering, then the lights flashed on.


	5. Part 2

Alice's P.O.V

I straightened off the ground, now that I had the taste of blood on my hungry tongue nothing could get in my way. Gripping the knife in my hand brought back memories of how deeply I missed my Vorpal Blade back in Wonderland. I left the kitchen, making my way down the hall, to find the front office. My memories of this place were distorted, severed away. The pale lights in the hallway flickered, my shadow casting long and fragmented versions of my own body. My started to beat wildly, how long I have wanted to do this. To escape this broken away prison, a place where they claimed to help but only caved into your sanity more. A rush of happiness trilled through my body, tickling my legs, I started to skip quietly. Stopping to walk down a long flight of stairs, the office was on the opposite side of the asylum. It wouldn't be hard to find, this place was crammed. Squashed with the drastic numbers of patients and whitecoats, I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. I could hear talking emitting off the end of the hall, Two white coats, one female and the other male. I ran over to the side of the wall and listened, they were on their way to observe the new arrival. I shrugged, looking down at my knife I smiled. They walked past me, they didn't see me. The female smiled at her coworker, flipping her long strawberry hair and batting her thick lashes. Seeing such beauty reminded me of Wonderland, making want to kill all the much more. On my knees I crept behind them. Then stabbed the male white coat in the leg, right behind the knee cap. He collapsed to the ground and groaned loudly, the female looked behind her and saw me. I jumped over to her and covered her mouth, “Shh...” I whispered to her, gently stroking hair away from her face. Her hair was long and smooth, as though perfection had made its bed in it. I lent over to the man, pulling the knife from his leg then stabbing her in the back. I could feel her pretty blood soak into my skin, her mouth dropped open. I pulled the knife out and pushed her to the ground, kicking her to the side. I licked my blade and smiled at the sweet taste. The man was cradling his leg and then tried to get up when he saw me, his pants were drenched in his own blood. His face was young, his skin and hair not as tired like all the other white coats. He still had a soul left in him, I shook my head playfully. “Now Now..” I said gently, the man started shaking violently, “Please-lease ma’am don't kill me” he said raspily, his body shuddering violently with every staggered word. I laughed, “Ma’am? Thats a new one, I could get used to it though..Much better than patient 172... But Doc, if I had wanted to kill you it would have already been done, but no. I need you to open up the main office, grab my shit without a fuss, easy peasy right?” the man nodded after a moment and then stood up, walking slowly to the office with me closely behind him. His pale hands shakily pulled the key from his coat pocket and opened the door, I gestured for him to walk in and he did hesitantly. There were piles and piles of boxes all over the room, all with numbers written all over them, the doctor looked at me and asked, “What is your-” I cut him off, “My name? well in here its patient 172..” the man nodded and started to sort through the boxes, “There’s a good man...” I said to him cooingly, stroking the sharp knife on his shoulder, I could feel him shiver. I smiled, “I guess now I don't have to kill you” He handed me a box filled with my old things, things which seemed like another life. For so many years I had worn only my uniform, seeing my old clothes made me feel something new. I looked at the man, quick as ever he pulled to his mouth a walkie talkie shouting in it, “We have an escape! Patient 17-” I stabbed him in the stomach, kicking the walkie-talkie away. “Tsk..tsk..doctor how rude!” I whispered to him through clenched teeth. I sliced his stomach open and kicked him on the ground, his organs started to seep out. Staining the concrete floors with a dark red, I giggled to myself, I could still hear his jagged breathing, I patted his head and sighed, “How rude of you..I would of thought a man like you would of had more manners..” I picked up my box placing it precariously on a broken table. I laid the knife down and sighed, before I was about to change I heard a rush of footsteps scampering up a nearby flight of stairs. _More friends to play with._ The security cameras must have saw me, my mind was so buzzed I had completely forgotten about that. I sighed, “Some people never learn. Do they doc?” I said to the corpse, picking up my knife and kissing goodbye my belongings for now.


	6. Part 1

**Alice’s P.O.V**

I have had enough, today was it. Enough waiting, enough hoping for someone to save me. Someone to let me out, no one would ever help me, no one ever did and no one ever will. I had to act now, before the chemicals that swam in my brain made it their permanent residence.  It was near time for all the patients to be given their meds. My blood popped with expectation, I had been planning this for months, thinking out every detail my hazy mind could think of. Any flaws that could possibly disrupt my plan for freedom and today was perfect. I had heard the white coats talking of a new arrival to the asylum, all the white coats would be busy with the new patient while I make my way out. I closed my eyes, trying my best to keep calm. _I can do this_. I laid flat on my back, the all to familiar contact with the floor making my throat dry. I then kicked my feet up in the air, using all my strength to muster enough momentum to stand up. I gently landed back on the ground, my feet bouncing a little then I pulled my arms tight inside my jacket to stabilize myself. I let out a sigh, I paced around the room. Impatient for the foolish nurse to walk in and give me my meds, any moment now. As though God himself wanted to help me, I heard the door clinking, the nurse fumbling with the lock. I could feel something simmer in my stomach, a want, a need. She walked in and shut the door behind her. She was slightly overweight, her body barely fitting into the blue jumpsuit uniform. Her light orange hair was tied into a high ponytail and she wore a mask over her mouth and nose, “Okay, patient 172 time for your meds” she said. Her words slightly muffled from the mask. But that didn't matter, I didn't need to be able to hear her to know what was coming, she walked towards me with the shot, the one that was meant to calm me. Meant to keep away my Wonderland, away the only company that I had in this prison. But tonight that was not going to happen. I backed up to the wall, the nurse frowned for a moment then proceeded towards me, and swiftly I lifted my leg and struck her on the nose. She flipped her head back, dropping the needle and holding a hand over her nose. She whimpered, I bent down and grabbed the needle in between my teeth. I saw her start to reach for the walkie-talkie in her back pocket immediately I jumped on her. Hooking my legs around her waist and using my mouth I jammed the syringe deep in her throat. “How do you like that?” I whispered in her ear, the needle still in my mouth. She moaned, and her body fell to the padded floor.

 

I kicked around through her pockets hoping for a key to this straight jacket, _shit_. She didn't have it, frustrated I kicked her in the face, “Stupid cow!” I growled at her. I watched as blood oozed slowly out of her nose and mouth. Something about that made me tingle inside, my stomach bubbled. _More blood, we need more._ I kicked her once more and walked towards the door. I peered out my small square window, the icy metal door nibbling at my bare legs. _Revenge, m_ y mind whispered to me. I beamed devilishly to myself. The guards were all heading to patient 345’s room. Which was probably the room of the new arrival, stupid little sucker was stuck in here while I got out. I pushed hesitantly at the door, the nurse had left it open. I kicked on the handle and it swung open. I peeked my head out, then gently touched the cement ground with my bare feet. My body was not used to the feeling of unprotected ground, and I found it almost difficult to walk. “I have to find keys to get out of this thing..” I whispered to myself, as I tiptoed down the hallway, nearing the cafeteria. _Knives,_ I thought to myself. Smiling I snuck into the kitchen, the cook was sorting through the fridge, he didn't notice me slip in. I stifled a giggle. Killing him would be too easy, I hid next to the kitchen counter and held my breath. The lights in the kitchen hung low from the ceiling, almost low enough my head would hit them. The walls were covered in dirt and rotten fruit, the putrid smell of rats filled up my nostrils with each breath I took. I looked in front of me, there was a wash basin. A glistening, neat, clean butcher’s knife laid in it, I licked my lips. So long have the doctors prolonged the taste of blood from me, I could feel the need gently but slowly pushing its way back into my body. I gently balanced my weight neatly as I tiptoed to the basin, using my long and limber legs I grabbed the knife’s handle in between my toes and balanced it expertly. I stared at the cook, he was heading my way. I hastily stood up, pouncing on him I kicked him in the chest. Forcing the knife in between my toes to rip through his skin, killing him instantly.He fell back into the washing sink, blood oozing all over the floor. Blood that I spilt. “Aww.. You died to quickly, thats no fun at all” I said softly, using my toes once again I strained but eventually pulled out the knife from his chest, I quietly started to cut into the straight jacket. Occasionally nipping my skin, leaving small little cuts all along my arms. But pain was so far away from my mind that I didn't notice. I managed to cut enough room in the jacket for my arms, I had cut off the sleeves and left the torso in shreds. I stretched my arms through the shredded sleeves, sighing at the rush of blood through my tired limbs. I grasped the knife, sniffing the scarlet blood on it. The coppery smell filled my lungs, _blood_. I dipped my finger on it slowly and licked my finger. My eyes rolled back in my head, _ecstasy._ The taste made me more ravenous. _I needed more._


End file.
